


Chocolate Chip Forgiveness

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eating Disorders, Loki Needs a Hug, Miscarriage, Multi, Rape Recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki和Bucky一起做小饼干。“对不起我曾经想统治地球/杀了你们。”<br/>大家反应各种各样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chocolate Chip Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206053) by [Marie_Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/pseuds/Marie_Phantom). 



Steve居然会做饭并且厨艺相当不错，不是什么太出乎意料的事。当年他与Bucky住在合租的公寓里，体弱多病，工作也不稳定，常常得待在家。Bucky外出工作时他就负责做饭，让Bucky回家吃到好吃的。没错，就算只能用水煮，Steve还是有办法煮得味道不错。因此Steve会做饭，也因此，复仇者大厦里的诸位都望穿秋水地等待他下厨的日子，好享用Steve创造出的美味。

令人惊讶的是，Bucky也能下厨。他想让Steve开心。就是在这个念头驱动下，偶尔Steve去上艺术课或者工作而Bucky有休假（或者又被炒鱿鱼）的时候，他会从厨柜里找出所有食材，百般尝试地鼓搞出一份口感上佳（不管视觉效果有没有很差）的食物。1937年那个冬天Steve就是这样撑过来的，他被重症肺炎折腾得死去活来，连神父都为他做祷告了，Bucky却拼命朝他嘴里灌香浓可口的肉汤，使得Steve的骨头都被那醇厚的暖意渗透了。Bucky喜欢21世纪的生活，原料众多，他可以一直尝试到心满意足，更不必担心破产。

要是有人注意到的话肯定会被吓死的，Loki同样有这本事。制作魔药或者药酒与做饭类似，何况他小时候只要Thor不注意就没人带他一起玩，他会去厨房帮助厨子们料理当天的餐点。托这个的福，长大以后连做魔药都上手容易了，只惹出几次乱子（有一回他把仙宫的墙炸出一个洞，被关了四个月禁闭，唯一能见的就是母后）。在中庭，Loki摸不到什么高级的魔法材料，但他享受烹饪带来的乐趣。然而就算脱离灭霸控制他也不太受其他复仇者欢迎，所以他只给Thor做饭，偶尔还有来访的Steve和Bucky。

那天，Loki坐在他那层楼的用餐吧台旁翻阅一本烹饪杂志；Bucky拉了一张椅子坐到他边上。他们常常不说话地挨着坐在一块儿，用彼此的存在作为陪伴。

经历过他们那样的破碎之后，言语都已经不必要了。

Loki用肩膀轻轻地顶了Bucky一下，继续往后面翻。他来到甜品专栏，刚想翻下一页，Bucky伸出手。

“等等。”Bucky说。Loki就把杂志给他看。那一页上面登载的小饼干的确很诱人，Loki不得不承认。

“我记得做过这个，给Steve。”Bucky说，没有朝Loki看，兀自读着下面的食谱配方。Loki惊讶地挑眉。

“我以为你们买不起原材料？”Loki问。Bucky笑着耸了耸肩。

“买不起。那时候。不过要是我不出去玩，夏天也不用交暖气费的话，有时也能买点儿糖和黄油。我可喜欢那些小饼干了。”

“我能想象，那年代吃个甜食就是奢侈享受了。”Loki说着摊开杂志，试图回想柜子里还有没有足够材料。他有了下厨的念头。

“是啊。”Bucky的话听起来很伤感；Loki记得他还在饮食控制中。打了那么几十年营养剂，Bucky第一次尝试固体食物就吐得天昏地暗。神一样的Bruce让他从流质开始试吃，效果太好，蛋白质奶昔居然也有那么多不同种类，使得Bucky忍住了对于吃东西这个过程的恐惧感开始期待每一个新品种。但他还要一段时间身体才能稳定到进食固体食物。

Loki自己，刚来中庭时也没法吃东西。被关在复仇者大厦时因为怕下毒而不敢吃，是直到由神盾局看管时才喝了第一口玉米粥。那次体验颇为刺激，现在Loki是能正常用餐了，但他总是忘不掉最初的胃绞痛。

Loki起身走向厨柜，翻来覆去地寻找手头可用的材料。除了巧克力都能凑齐。于是他一个响指召唤来距离最近的一袋巧克力（Clint估计要想破头自己什么时候吃光一整袋的，决计猜不到是被偷去做小甜饼）。

“来搭把手？”Loki问，取出一个碗。Bucky嗯了一声站起来接过Loki递给他的围裙，卷起袖子。

做饼干时他们也不说话，他们之间有种无需言语的共情。很快，小饼干的雏形就被送进烤炉了，他们就坐下来随便看看电视打发时间。

“闻到很香的味道啊。”Thor走进大门。他有点出汗，正在用毛巾擦脸。他刚结束与Steve的对战训练（只有Steve能和他这样对战，又不用担心会一失手被揍扁），穿着简单的T恤和宽松的长裤。Loki看着他微笑。

“过来。”Loki说。Thor乖乖地坐下，满足地让Loki恢复霜巨人形态的手抚摸后颈。Bucky当然不管他们，Bucky只关注跟在Thor后面的Steve。

“嗨，Bucky。”Steve笑道。他弯腰在Bucky额头上轻吻，Bucky高兴地摇晃着。“你在做吃的？”

“做了小饼干。”

“很好。”Steve咧开嘴笑了。他朝着厨房吸了吸鼻子。“闻起来很棒。”

“中庭的食谱配方十分精确。”Loki说。他的手还扶着Thor的脖子，Thor靠着他的手，笑容很温和。“没有多少误差余地。”

“好吧。”Steve说完，坐到Bucky旁边，让Bucky把胳膊搭在自己肚子上，“我以为那不是要你严格遵守的意思。可以试验一点别的配方。”

“用食物？”Loki皱着眉问。

“对，用食物。现在各种花样太多，你们说不定能找到乐子。”

Loki颔首，他思考起其他可能性，一直想到计时器发出提示才走进厨房，端出烤盘将饼干们放到冷却架上。Thor跑去他背后伸手摸饼干，被打开了。

“冷了才能吃！”Loki说。

“可它们闻起来好香！”Thor开始撒娇。

“你会烫到嘴。”

Thor哼哼唧唧地用手臂搂住Loki把他抱紧。Loki一边扭动一边拍他。

“放开我，你这个讨厌的家伙！你身上好臭，都是汗！”

“这也都是因为你，亲爱的！”Thor得意地笑着把脸埋进Loki的脖子里。Bucky在沙发上直笑，Steve也是，愉快地看他们打闹。

“去。给。我。洗。澡！”Loki一字一字地命令道，在Thor的手臂上拍打。Thor笑嘻嘻地放开他，脱掉T恤走向浴室。他一离开视线范围Loki就飞快地偷了块饼干放进嘴里。

“伪君子。”沙发上的Steve说，他站起来，拉着Bucky一道走进厨房，每人都拿起一块。Steve咬着饼干幸福地闭上眼。

“上帝，太好吃了。味道好像我们以前做的，还记得吗，Bucky？”

Bucky点头，不说话，嘴里鼓鼓地塞着饼干在嚼。

“我听见你们在偷吃！”Thor在浴室里说。Loki低笑。

“快吃，等他洗完出来你们就没机会了。”他大声说，又给自己拿了一块。

5分钟后Thor围着毛巾就大步走出来一把抓起冷却架上的小饼干。他咬了一大口，抿着嘴唇向Loki微笑，咽下去之后才说：“象过去母后做出来的味道。”

“Frigga？”Bucky困惑地问。

“是的，母后，他的生母，我的养母。”Loki澄清道，慢吞吞地掰开一块饼干朝Thor指了指。

“身为皇后，她的厨艺真是好得令人惊讶。”Thor说。他靠在厨柜上继续吃饼干，Bucky和Loki做了很大一盘，但就他们风卷残云的速度来说，很快就将所剩无几。

等到Bucky和Steve要回去时Loki就把剩下的饼干分成两份，为Bucky装了一袋让他带回家。他们道别，回到自己的楼层，至于Loki和Thor，就一边吃饼干一边看完刚才放到一半的影片。

——————

每次结束心理治疗Bucky就去做小饼干，不管那天他经历什么，谈论了什么，做甜点能让他的大脑得到休息，只要专注在烘培上就好。

这感觉让他很舒服。

但也不只是他去进行心理治疗，所以经常地，他发现自己和有类似治疗项目的Loki一起动手。有时候Bucky会双眼红肿，粗暴地揉着面团泄愤仿佛它是一帮HYDRA特工，有时则是Loki，轻轻地拍打揉好的面饼，好像在抚摸他曾经失去的孩子们之一。总之无论如何两人的住处都时常会有小甜饼，多得只能放在外面与其他访客共享。

Tony正和Bucky在一起，仔细地检查着他为Bucky更轻便的新胳膊设计的一套测试程序，突然他发觉有一堆新鲜的饼干。

“你会烤饼干？”他惊讶地问，Bucky点头，十分专注地握紧一个橡胶球。

“不是新学的？”

“嗯？”Bucky抬头，看见Tony正盯着饼干，就说：“啊啊，没错！二战前我就会给Steve做饭……现在又有这么多食材，我就，试了试。”

Tony也懒得打招呼就走到盘子跟前，拿起一块。他吃着，十分享受地闭起眼睛。

“草，好好吃。”他咕哝。

“什么口味的？”Bucky放下橡胶球也走过去。

“花生黄油。”

Bucky也吃了起来，香味在他的味蕾上散开。“唔，的确好吃。”

Tony满怀期待地望着他。“不介意我拿点回去给Pepper？”

Bucky笑了，他摇头，很高兴地发现Tony竟然对此食指大动。Tony欢呼着找来一个空盘子，把饼干拨去一半。

“说真的，这饼干太好吃了。你的手指简直会变魔术。”Tony走回沙发，Bucky跟着他。

“不完全算我的。我最近都和Loki一起做饭，很有意思，这只是一份实践成果。”

Tony呆住了，慢慢回头。“你和Loki一起做饭？”他缓缓地问。Bucky皱眉，困惑起来。

“是，我们一起。”

Tony一屁股坐到沙发上，抓着一头乱毛。“没人食物中毒？”

Bucky不开心地抿起嘴巴。他只认识现在这个样子的Loki，不像其他人还经历过那件事。所以要想象（除了Thor和Steve的）复仇者们心目中Loki的形象，很困难。

“他不会下毒。”

Tony冷哼。“随便你啦，小Bucky熊。现在，过来坐下，继续测试。我得看看你的新手指的灵巧程度。”

——————————

那天晚上，和Pepper分享过饼干之后，两人就躺在床上，Tony瞪着天花板，脑子里在想Loki的事。Pepper太了解他了，以至于自己也没有睡着，等待Tony说出心中所想。

“Bucky说Loki不是那样坏的家伙。”许久Tony才说着，手指轻轻弹击胸口中央的疤痕。

（有时候他很怀念他的反应堆）

Pepper轻叹，翻身将脑袋枕在Tony的肩膀。

“我和他说过话，你知道吗。”她说，感觉Tony绷紧了。

“我不在的时候？”

“对，其实他颇为和善。”

“和善。”Tony干巴巴地说，“一个妄图统治世界毁灭人类的家伙，你说他和善。”

Pepper拍他的肩。“Tony，他受审时你也在场的。”

“是说他被迫为之，但心无悔意？”Tony坐起来，拉着Pepper一块。

“他想弥补。但他又不愿意做得太明显。”

昏暗中，Tony皱着眉。“你的意思是？”

Pepper叹气。“你知道那家孤儿院，因为房屋建筑质量太差，不得不关闭？”Tony点头。“是Loki去设法加固了整个楼，让它可以安全开放。”

Tony若有所思地咬嘴唇。他默默地躺下继续想心事。就在他即将被睡神召唤前，隐约听见Pepper说：“他有在努力，Tony，也许你也应该试一试。”

 

————————————————————

 

Tony趁着Thor不在时去了他住的楼层，想要不受干扰地和Loki谈谈。他看见Loki站在厨房里，慢慢地搅着一碗面糊，目光却凝视窗外。显然Loki都没听见他走路的响动，Tony一咳嗽就惊得他跳起来。

“放松，小精灵，我不是来伤害你的。”

Loki放下碗眯起眼睛瞪着Tony。“选择Thor不在的时候，真聪明。”他牢牢扶着两人之间的料理吧台。Tony耸肩。

“那家伙又不难搞定，他每个礼拜都是一样的例行活动。何况审判之后你也没出过这层楼，所以，要挑中那个大块头的金发美人不在的时机，太容易了。”

Loki扬眉。“大块头，金发，美人。”

“好——吧——”Tony拖长声音，揉着下巴，“大概还包括Steve，不过眼下单指你的哥哥兼男友。”

他们两人互相对视着沉默了片刻。Loki不爽地哼了一声说：“那么你到这里来究竟有何贵干？还是要我用读心术？”

Tony目光尖锐。“你真的会读心术？”

Loki咬牙。“想试试？”

“不要。”Tony飞快地回答，加强了尾音，“我到这里来是因为你好像赢得了Pepper的欢心，还有那两位九旬老人。”

“Miss Potts是一位相当惹人喜爱的女士。”Loki说，端起碗用长柄勺把面糊舀进模具里。

“她很棒，但她希望我来多了解了解你。”

Loki皱眉。“你是被Pepper念来的，还是你自己想来？”

“老实说两者兼有之。你没有再动足脑筋杀我们，这一点值得表扬。另外，Bucky说你会做超好吃的饼干，我怎么可以错过。”

“啊，我知道你在打什么主意了。”Loki说着转过身，“你只是想来吃东西！”

Tony咧开嘴。“不是有句话吗，‘要抓住一个男人的心，先要抓住他的胃’。来吧Loki，”他拍着肚子，“抓住我的胃吧。”

——

那天晚上Tony上床与Pepper并排躺着，胃都还没消停。Pepper忍不住地笑，听见Tony睡意朦胧地说：“Loki真是棒呆了，我简直愿意被他的小饼干撑死！”

——————————

当Bucky在自己的住处做饼干，Natasha也常来陪伴他。他们用别人听不懂的俄语交谈，经常说到最后Bucky就啜泣不已，而Natasha抱着他，听他不断地不断地道歉。Bucky总是在道歉，对每一个人，即使是那些根本与他毫无关联的。他的罪恶感太庞大了，令他有时眼前只有自己曾经犯下的罪过和拼命弥补的冲动。Natasha能做的只有等待Steve回来将他温柔地带回房里，自己则去Clint那儿，空洞地望着窗外，让丈夫揉她的肩膀。

Bucky喜欢Natasha的陪伴，经常想让Loki也和Natasha有机会谈谈。但他们之间复杂得很，Loki很后悔提起Natasha的过往，Natasha则恨他控制了Clint。

最终，有那么一天，Bucky和Loki在Steve的住处做面包时，Natasha慢慢地走进来。Loki僵住了，手指深陷面团，Bucky却笑了笑。

“Natalia！”他喊道，擦干净手指过去拥抱她。Natasha回应着他，眼睛却一直注视用力揉捏面团的Loki。她白了Bucky一眼，后者若无其事地微笑，示意他早就给Natasha准备好的面团。

“很高兴你也来和我们一起做面包。”Bucky说回到吧台前。

“当然不会放过每一次机会。”Natasha回答，一边向Bucky露出笑容一边用眼角余光注意Loki。Loki的肩膀绷得很紧，没有朝他们任何人看。

Natasha和Bucky用俄语聊了一会儿，Bucky就洗了手把面包放进烤箱。他站起身，望着另两个人，表情突然严肃起来。

“接下来我会让你们单独谈谈，等我回来，最好是不要有什么血腥场面出现。”他说完点了点头就朝门口走，打算出去找Steve。他需要Steve。他可以伪装出再多的自信，但仍然需要Steve支持他。

Natasha和Loki看着他走掉，两人先是沉默，最后Natasha开口：“他真是连装装样子都懒得。”

Loki冷哼，回头继续揉面。他看见Natasha也一样。

令人不自在的沉默，两个人都不肯率先切入主题，但又心知肚明有些话早晚得说。最终，Loki舔舔嘴唇，说：“很抱歉我管你叫贱人（mewling quim）。”

Natasha看着他。“这是我听过的最有创造力的骂人话。”

“总之，”Loki说，一边还是不与她对视，“抚养我长大的是一位德高望重之人，我绝不应该说出那样的话。”

Natasha扯了扯嘴角。“那没关系，我是指，反正到最后你也被我摆了一道。”

“说得对噢。”Loki揉完面，把它放进托盘。他将面团分为三条，还编了起来在最后打上一个结。被处理过的面团也进入烤箱。Loki清洗双手。“我可绝对料不到你是有备而来。”

“那才是关键。”Natasha持续捶打面团，半晌，转身直面Loki。“你在这里还算不上有立足之地。”

Loki冰冷地笑了。“我要是能有立足之地才叫出乎意料。”

“你把我的丈夫变成你的傀儡。直到现在他还会做恶梦。”

Loki没有回答。

Natasha搞定了面团，在上面切了几刀，取出一个托盘放了上去。她将自己的托盘与另两个一起塞进烤箱里，擦干净手。

“你并没有得到原谅。”她说，与Loki面对面。Loki与她四目相对，从Loki的眼睛里Natasha可以看到仿佛无穷尽的自罪感。但她只和Clint同一阵线，如果要和Loki建立起什么类似友情的关系，她就不得不坦诚这一点。坦诚不是她的长项，不过至少，她可以说自己努力过。

“你曾经想统治地球这点不会变，也许并不出于本意，但你的手上还是沾满了鲜血。你让我的丈夫成为你的仆从。除非他肯开口，不然我尽管会与你对话，态度也好不到哪去。”

Loki看着她，慢慢地眨眼。他懂了。他没有看着Natasha离开的背影，而是笔直地走到酒柜拿出最烈的一瓶伏特加，直接对着瓶子喝了起来。

Bucky回来时Loki已经在沙发上昏睡，手里还松松地握着酒瓶。Bucky摇头，给他盖上一条毯子，然后取出烤好的面包。他把Natasha的面包用防油纸包好，就给她送去了。

——

那天夜里Clint对Natasha的面包赞誉有加。她只是微笑，并没有说自己是和谁一起做。

有些事还是不要说出来更好。

——————————

在Bruce眼里Loki从来都不算威胁，他还记得Hulk在大厦里是怎么揍Loki的。

所以他很惊讶地看见了一碟布朗尼，附着张字条，上书：“我知道何为怪物。你不是。”

他笑了，他知道是谁拿来的。咬了一大口布朗尼，Bruce感觉那个大家伙又开始蠢蠢欲动。但他才不理会。他一片接一片地吃完布朗尼，坐在电视机前观看《泽西海岸》。

——————————

Nick Fury不喜欢被人找到行踪，特别是他都已经被正式宣布死亡了。因此，当他结束与Hill的密谈回到酒店却看见有一个Bucky Barnes坐在他的床上，手边还有一个盖起来的盘子时，着实有点心惊肉跳。

“来找麻烦的？”Fury问，他关上门，举起手枪对准Bucky的脑袋。他很清楚Bucky可以在他扣下扳机前缴他的械，但武器的重量具有受惊毯的功效。

“不。我给你带了饼干。”Bucky把盘子递给Fury。后者的眼神活像面前摆着颗炸弹。

“我听说了。”Fury从Bucky身边走过，拉开拉链脱下帽衫，活动着肩膀。“你和Loki试图贿赂复仇者们，博得他们的好感。”

他背后的Bucky皱起眉。“不是贿赂。我们想表示歉意。”

“就我所知Loki不是那种肯道歉的人。”Fury嘲讽道，回忆起自己和Loki短暂的交锋。力量之类的狗屁。

Bucky只是耸肩，将盘子上的薄膜掀开。他开始吃饼干。饼干闻起来香极了，Fury的肚子毫无预警地开始咕咕叫。

“没有下毒。”

“不太有说服力。”

“不吃是你的损失。可好吃了。”

“好吧！”Fury过去抓起一块，忿忿地整个塞进嘴里咬碎。情不自禁地，他闭上眼睛，一边品尝一边坐到Bucky身边，享受着美味。“可恶，真好吃。”

Bucky笑嘻嘻地把盘子放到Fury的腿上，又去拿来门边桌子上的一盒拉面。Fury回来时都没发现那个，注意力都集中到坐在床上的杀手身上去了。

电视机没有开。他们就对着黑黑的屏幕一起吃着东西。

他们不必交谈。就象和Loki那样，有时候无需言语。

——————————

有的日子，Loki和Bucky会去另一间厨房烘培点心，复仇者们极少上那边去。

他们在面团里加上玉米面。

他们谈起一些难以言说的往事。

而饼干，一直很美味。

 

 

END


End file.
